AG143
|ja_ed=ポケモンかぞえうた |olmteam=Team Ota |scenario=冨岡淳広 |storyboard=志村錠児 |director=志村錠児 |art=志村泉 |morecredits=no |epstaffpage=AG141-AG150 |footnotes=* }} The Saffron Con (Japanese: ポケモンコンテスト・ヤマブキ大会！（前編） Pokémon Contest - Conference! (Part One)) is the 143rd episode of the , and the 417th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 15, 2005 and in the United States on June 17, 2006. Blurb May and friends arrive in Saffron City, where May is so excited about the upcoming Pokémon Contest that she heads straight for the Contest Hall. She sees people going in to check out the hall, so she goes inside too. On stage is a woman who looks suspiciously like Vivian from the Hoenn region, practicing with an Espeon. May's Squirtle gets so excited that it runs on stage. It turns out that the woman is actually Lillian, Vivian's younger sister. May takes her Pokémon to the Pokémon Center for a check-up, and is surprised to meet Nurse Joy's new assistant—Harley! Harley is overwhelmingly nice to May, and even tells her that she can switch Pokémon during the contest, which turns out to be true. Harley also tells her that she can register with her Hoenn Contest Pass until 11 the next day—which isn't true. But May believes him since he was telling the truth before. Meanwhile, a disguised Jessie registers for the Pokémon Contest, and asks James if she can borrow Cacnea. But when Jessie tries to form a bond with Cacnea, it ends up getting stuck in her hair and James and Meowth rush her to the Pokémon Center. At the PC, they get the idea to steal everyone else's Pokémon so Jessie can win by default. May and Ash begin to battle outside when James and Meowth fly over in their balloon and start snatching Pokémon. May ends up teaming up with Harley to free the Pokémon, and even more unexpected help comes from Squirtle, who uses a newly-learned Ice Beam to send the thieves blasting off. When May finally goes to register, she turns out to be too late. Luckily, Lillian happens to be walking by, and after hearing mention of May's heroics, the attendant lets her register for the contest. Plot sends out and begins her speech about the Kanto Pokémon Contest circuit, but and seem to not be that much interested. The group notices that there are already people in the Saffron City Contest Hall and a boy with his tells them that it is open so that people can check out the stage. Inside the Contest Hall, preparations are being made just as May steps in. She is very exuberant and ecstatic about starting her Kanto campaign. The group notices the announcer in the middle of the stage and are unsure whether she is Vivian Meridian or not. As part of a rehearsal, the announcer steps up to the middle of the stadium and calls out her , whose magnificent coat shimmers under the stadium lights. She tells Espeon to use , followed by a which causes the stars to form several rings. Espeon leaps and somersaults several times through the rings and gracefully lands on the stage. May's Squirtle becomes excited and rushes down to the center of the ring, whereupon it begins releasing s. The announcer picks Squirtle up and hands it back to May, who apologizes. While in May's arms, Squirtle begins to cry. The announcer thinks that Squirtle wants to be on stage, which is confirmed by its sudden joy. May greets her familiarly, but the announcer says that they have not met before. Mistaking the woman for Vivian, May reminds her that they have already met in Hoenn, but the woman says that her name is Lilian, Vivian's younger sister and the master of ceremonies for Kanto Pokémon Contests. At the nearby Pokémon Center, everyone is enjoying cold drinks as May wonders about using Squirtle in the Saffron Contest, but ultimately decides to do so. Nurse Joy announces that the Pokémon belonging to contestant #45 are fully recovered and are being brought out mentions. May rushes over, but is completely shocked to see Harley pushing the cart containing her Pokémon. May asks fearfully why he is here, but Harley appears pleasantly surprised to see her. Dressed in a gown-like costume and going under the pseudonym "Jessabella", Jessie steps into the Contest registration room and presents her Contest Pass to a lady at the counter. The lady tells her that her Contest Pass is invalid because it is for Hoenn Contests, whereas Kanto Contests require a Kanto Pass. Jessie explains how famous she is and demands a Kanto Pass as and James appear as Jessabella's assistants Meowthison and Jamison. Outside, Jessie is confident that she will win the Saffron Contest and eventually become a Top Coordinator, but Meowth notes that she didn't win a single Ribbon in Hoenn. Jessie plants her foot in Meowth's face and then asks James to lend her . Meowth says that the plan is crazy enough to work and convinces James to go with it. When he calls Cacnea out, though, it greets him with the usual prickly hug, which Jessie is not enthused about. When May asks Harley why he is here, he explains that he became Nurse Joy's orderly as thanks after she nursed his back to health. He says that he came here for the Contest, of course, and that the rules in Kanto are a little different: s may switch their between the first and second rounds. Max accuses him of playing more dirty tricks, and Harley begs them to believe that he's a different person now, but their doubt remains. Joy then appears in the doorway to Brock's delight. Harley rushes over to and begs her to tell the group that the rules are indeed different, which she confirms. May and her friends are surprised to hear that Harley is telling the truth and has been a big help in the Pokémon Center. May decides to use Squirtle and in the Contest, and the two respond by athletically jumping off of the gurney and landing with a pose. As Nurse Joy leaves, Harley tells May that her Hoenn Pass will also work in Kanto and that registration is until 11 AM the next day. They agree to go eat lunch, but Harley grows a smirk on his face and chuckles. Jessie then calls out Cacnea in an attempt to bond with it, but it is immediately frightened of her and jumps onto James. James desperately tries to break its embrace, but it submits and reluctantly jumps at Jessie. Jessie's cry rings out from the forest. Harley, May, Max, Ash, and Brock are discussing the Contest as Jessie runs through the Pokémon Center doors with Cacnea tangled up in her hair, causing her pain and distress. A puts them onto a gurney and Nurse Joy sends them to the operating room—to Jessie's surprise—and calls Harley to come help her. The group heads outside so that May can train her Pokémon. Ash offers to battle her, but just after she sends out Squirtle, mechanical arms snatch it and away and drop them into a cage suspended by 's . James and Meowth perform the themselves, but the group still notices Jessie's absence. Seeing Squirtle inside the cage alongside Pikachu, Ash cannot order any attacks. Inside the Pokémon Center operating room, Jessie's hair is twisted around Cacnea's body. Nurse Joy calls for Jessie's hair to be cut, which she protests. A appears and demonstrates its sharp claws, making Jessie faint on the operating table. Joy tells Harley to get Jessie's friends so that they can be with her. Team Rocket manages to capture a Mankey, , , , , , , , , , and as they seem to be acquiring Pokémon at a high rate. James and Meowth begin to float away, but Harley runs outside and has his use to prevent their escape. The web covers the sky and prevents the balloon from rising. Harley urges May to follow up, and she calls out Combusken to use on the bottom of the cage, breaking it and releasing the Pokémon into their Trainers' arms. James tells Meowth to cut the web with , but just as his claws are brandished, Squirtle suddenly fires an at the balloon, exploding it and sending a frozen James and Meowth blasting off. Everyone is surprised at Squirtle's spontaneous new skill. The group acknowledges May and Squirtle for saving the Pokémon, but she extends the honor to Harley. She and Harley shake hands and wish each other luck in the Contest. In the nearby forest later that night, Jessie appreciates what James and Meowth attempted to do for her, even though they failed. Jessie and Cacnea agree to try to win the Contest, bolstered by James and Meowth's support... and name-calling about her very short hair. Embarrassed, Jessie lashes out at them. The next morning, May goes to register for the Contest, but the lady at the counter not only tells her that her Pass is invalid, but the deadline to register was 10 AM. May is distraught from the news, and her friends figure out that Harley had tricked them once again. Around a dark corner, Harley observes the scene and considers this to be revenge. However, Lilian appears and asks the registration lady what the problem is, which she explains. Lilian reminds her that is was May who saved the contestants' Pokémon the previous day, and that without her, there wouldn't be a Contest. The woman slyly says that she did in fact get May's registration and Pass, but had forgotten. She then gives May her Contest Pass and a Ribbon case, and May thanks Lilian. Major events * and arrive in Saffron City and meet up with Harley. * Harley is revealed to have obtained an . * May's Squirtle learns . * obtains a Kanto Contest Pass and a new Ribbon case, allowing her to compete in Kanto Pokémon Contests. Debuts Humans * Lilian Meridian Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Harley * Lilian * Vivian (flashback) * s * Contest Hall staff Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nurse Joy's) * (Harley's) * (Lilian Meridian's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * This is one of the few episodes where Jessie's hair was cut. * In this episode, for the third time, fills in for Jessie during Team Rocket's motto. * In the bottom-right corner of the Contest Passes, the first letter of and Jessie's Japanese names, Haruka and Musashi, are signed. This was not changed in the English dub. * This is one of the few episodes where one of 's members doesn't blast off. Only James and blast off in this episode. * The Nurse Joy that appears in this episode and the next would later appear in SS025 as the member of the Pokémon Inspection Agency who nearly shuts down Pewter Gym (it is specifically mentioned in the special that and this Nurse Joy had met before). Errors Dub edits * Jessie's cleavage is erased in one shot. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which of these Pokémon is the tallest? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages ' |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |hi=Saffron का झोल |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 143 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Jōji Shimura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jōji Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Jōji Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Harley Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Reingelegt! es:EP420 fr:AG143 ja:AG編第143話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第142集